Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker
Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker is the ninth and final installment in the Winnie the Pooh/Star Wars Saga to be created by David Graham. It will appear in the near future. Plot Following a threat of revenge by the revived Emperor Palpatine, Kylo Ren obtains a Sith wayfinder, leading him to the uncharted planet Exegol. There, he finds Palpatine, who reveals that he created Snoke as a puppet to control the First Order and lure Kylo to the dark side. Palpatine unveils a secret armada of Star Destroyers and tells Kylo to find and kill Rey, who is continuing her Jedi training under Resistance leader Leia Organa at Ajan Kloss. Finn and Poe Dameron deliver intel from a spy that Palpatine is on Exegol; Rey has learned from Luke Skywalker's notes that a Sith wayfinder can lead them there. Rey, Finn, Poe, Chewbacca, BB-8, and C-3PO depart in the Millennium Falcon to Pasaana, where Luke's search for Exegol ended. On Pasaana, the group encounters Lando Calrissian, who points them to the wayfinder's last suspected location. Kylo learns where Rey is through their Force bond and travels there with his warrior subordinates, the Knights of Ren. Rey and the others discover the remains of a Jedi hunter named Ochi, his ship, and a dagger inscribed with Sith text, which C-3PO's programming forbids him from interpreting. Sensing that Kylo is nearby, Rey goes to confront him. The First Order captures the Falcon, Chewbacca, and the dagger; attempting to save Chewbacca, Rey accidentally destroys a First Order transport with Force lightning. Presuming that Chewbacca has been killed, the group escapes on Ochi's ship. Poe suggests traveling to Kijimi to have the Sith text extracted from C-3PO's memory; the process reveals coordinates to a wayfinder. Rey senses that Chewbacca is alive, and the group mounts a rescue mission. While Kylo searches for Rey, the group infiltrates his Star Destroyer with the help of Zorii Bliss, an acquaintance of Poe's. Rey recovers the dagger and has visions of her parents being killed with it. Kylo informs her that she is Palpatine's granddaughter; the Sith Lord had ordered Ochi to recover Rey as a child, but her parents hid her on Jakku to protect her. General Hux saves Poe, Finn, and Chewbacca from execution, revealing himself as the spy. He permits the group to escape on the Falcon, but is discovered and executed. The group arrives on Kef Bir, where Rey locates the wayfinder on the remains of the second Death Star; upon touching the artifact, she has a vision of herself as a Sith. Having tracked them, Kylo destroys Rey's wayfinder and duels her. Dying, Leia calls to Kylo through the Force, distracting him as Rey impales him. Sensing Leia's death, Rey heals Kylo and takes his ship to exile herself on Ahch-To. There, Luke's Force spirit encourages Rey to face Palpatine and gives her Leia's lightsaber. Rey leaves for Exegol in Luke's X-wing fighter, using the wayfinder from Kylo's ship. Meanwhile, Kylo converses with a memory of his father, Han Solo; he throws away his lightsaber and reclaims his identity as Ben Solo. Palpatine has one of his superlaser-equipped Star Destroyers obliterate Kijimi. Upon the group's return to the Resistance base, R2-D2 receives a signal from Rey. The Resistance follows Rey's coordinates to Exegol, where she confronts Palpatine; he demands she kill him to transfer his spirit into her. Lando brings reinforcements from across the galaxy to join the battle. Ben overpowers the Knights of Ren and joins Rey, but Palpatine drains the pair's power to rejuvenate himself. He attacks the Resistance fleet with Force lightning and incapacitates Ben. Weakened, Rey hears the voices of past Jedi, who lend her their strength. Palpatine attacks her with his lightning, but Rey deflects it using the Skywalker lightsabers, killing him and herself. Ben revives Rey by transferring his life force into her; Rey kisses Ben before he dies. The Resistance destroys the remainder of Palpatine's armada, and people across the galaxy rise up against the First Order. As the Resistance celebrates, Rey visits Luke's abandoned childhood home on Tatooine and buries the Skywalker lightsabers, having built her own. A passerby asks her name; as the spirits of Luke and Leia watch, she replies, "Rey Skywalker." Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Ryder and the PAW Patrol, The Masters of Evil and The Crime Empire guest star in this film. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Space Adventure films Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Films dedicated to Carrie Fisher